What's going on?
by scarredNburned
Summary: Sometimes we get a little too preoccupied in our own world that we fail to notice the changes that were slowly unveiling before us. We end up so confused by the things and changes we see, that we have to ask "What's going on?..wanna find out? easy r&r..:


Author notes: Hey guys

_Author notes:_ Hey guys..this would be my third fic...uhmm hope it would be appreciated like the others...can't tell much about the story...since it may be about alot of things, you'll know it...when i do...snickers...anyways...read and review...;p

_Disclaimer:_ Sure, I own GG, the book, the show, the actors, the hot guy sitting at the table next to mine, the coffee shop i'm at, the city i'm in, the country i live in, basically i own everything, even the air you breath...which is now costing you way too much i couldn't even think of a number, ohh and last but definitely not the least, i own the doctors who are now making their way towards me with that white jacket thingy which i also own...ok...their telling me its time to sleep now so..i gues its goobye...oww...you don't have to prick me...pouts...

...read and review

enjoy...;p

* * *

Blair woke up this morning feeling really good. It was so weird cause when she caught a glimpse at the mirror she can see a smile, an actual happy smile on her face. Blair thought that the smile looked good on her since it has been way too long since she felt good and happy enough to smile.

She was shook her head remembering breakfast a few minutes ago. She had French toasts, eggs and even some bacon. She couldn't help but laugh at Dorota's bewildered expression when I told her I wished I had time to go for seconds. She then made her way to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She decided to wear a cashmere shrug and a crepe Duvatine sheath dress. She then let her feet slip on her Michael Kors bunny spectator pumps and adorned her hair with a white headband.

Grabbing her school things and her phone, she turned to leave. The car pulled up at the school front where the students scatter, both of Constance and St. Jude's. She saw Serena and made her way towards her.

A girl bumped into her along the way, causing her to drop her things. Notes were now scattered on the floor and the girl's eyes were bulging out of surprise. Blair can see the complete terror on her face and everyone seemed to stop, waiting for her to explode on the girl, they deemed as an idiot for crashing into Blair.

That why everyone was stunned when they so Blair flash the girl who was now profusely apologizing, a smile. Not one of her _you-are-so-going-to-wish-you-didn't-go-to-school- this-morning_ smile, but a genuine _its-ok-It-doesn't-matter_ smile.

To make matters more out of the ordinary Blair actually helped the girl gather her notes from the floor. When they were done collecting her notes, she stood up from crouching on the floor. Blair looked at the now red faced girl and said with a small smile "Its ok, no worries, thanks" and walks off to where Serena was, with that incredulous look on her face.

"What was that?" Serena couldn't help but asked with a bemused expression, she still can't believe what she saw really happened. It's not everyday that someone bumps into Blair Waldorf and live to tell the tale. She truly was intrigued, since her friend has been acting so weird lately.

"What" she said knowing exactly what her friend meant but not wanting to get into it. Serena just gave her a look and said "You know perfectly well what I meant," "Come on B, It's not everyday someone gets too see Blair Waldorf be nice…no offense" Serena was now smirking at her.

Blair just rolled her eyes and gave her a smile. "Well then, you're going to have to put up with me being…nice and sweet for a little while, S."

Seeing what happened earlier and now over hearing their conversation Chuck took a few steps towards them. He raised his brows and smirked. "That'll be a nice change of pace, Waldorf".

"Shut up." Blair spat back and glared at him causing him to chuckle. "That's more like it." "See, I prefer my woman feisty" He said with that patented smirk of his before walking away. Blair tried to keep the scowl on her face but it was slowly turning to a smile again…

Serena watched her with an amused expression… as she noticed the smile making its way back and becoming a permanent fixture in her best friends face. She was now developing a mild headache at trying to figure her friend out.

Blair just got a phone call and excused herself. She told her they'd just meet inside. Serena didn't know who nor see who the call was from. Though even if she did, Serena didn't think it would register to her in the state that her mind was in. She was now standing in the middle of the courtyard while the student were making their way in…she didn't even hear the bell ring. She now made her way in…then she saw Blair coming in from the other wing with hurried steps towards their room and Serena couldn't help but think…

"_What is going on?"_

_--end--?_

--

--

_Zzzz...mumbles...review...clicky..._

_here...zzzZ..._


End file.
